Over and Over Again ReDone
by becks-castle41319
Summary: What happens when Dana's new boo from France dumps her and she's left alone with Logan?


Disclaimer: I do not own!!

_**Over and Over Again**_

Logan P.O.V

Well, it finally happened. Dana Cruz came back to P.C.A.

Only to have a new boyfriend attached to her waist…

_**Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo**_

I remember when we were younger…the jokes we would pull on each-other, and the unbelievable amount of flirting that would go on between the two of us every single day…

I miss that, a lot…

_**I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)**_

She used to have this look in her eyes, every time I looked in them. It was always…

Happy…

Even when she was completely mad at me, her eyes would always show a flicker of happiness, every time we fought…

I miss that too…

_**Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo**_

I remember her laugh, it was so cute…

I loved that laugh…

I miss the feeling of her hand in mine, and her perfume whenever I would go to pick her up for a date…

_**I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that you would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keeps playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)**_

The day she left for Paris is unfortunately the clearest thing in my head…

I remember the tears, and I remember not wanting to ever let go because it felt so…

Perfect…

To hold her in my arms. Like that's where she belongs. Like my arms were made for her frame…

I honestly believe they are…

_**Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo**_

(Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

So that's where this leaves me…

Remembering how I used to hold her by her waist and spin her…

We'd eventually fall, I would usually end up on top…

Not that I would mind…

Because I would get to stare into her eyes…

And I love her eyes…

_**Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo**_

Over and Over again  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head

She doesn't belong with a blond. She's a brunette, and she belongs with one that's going to treat her like the respectable woman that she is…

He's too…

Not me…

Okay yeah, I'm jealous…

What, you expect me not to be?

The girl of my dreams is dating a friggin' guy from France!

With his stupid accent, and his stupid smile…

And the fact that she fell for him…

Makes the pain even worse…

Because now I know I can't have her back…

Even though...

I love her…

I sigh and look up, just as she makes her way over to where I'm sitting…

I swallow and smile, because even though she's not mine…

I still can't help but smile when she comes around.

She sits next to me, and I look at her…

Beautiful…

"Hey Dana." I greet, I would go for "Hey babe." Or something along those lines but…

I honestly didn't…

Feel like it?

Yeah, I guess you could put it that way…

She turned towards me and smiled…

That smile that I love…

"Hey Logan." She softly whispers.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern suddenly overwhelming me.

"Gabriel broke up with me." She whispered.

YESS!!!

I mean…

"Aww, Dana…Are you going to be okay?" I asked, making her look up from the ground which she was focused on.

"Yeah, yeah I'll…I'll be fine." She replied.

"Dana…did you ever…you know…have doubts about us breaking up?" I finally asked. I gazed into her eyes, and watched as she searched for an answer.

"Yeah Logan. In the beginning. I mean, who are we kidding? We…US? It was just…Too hard to keep going once I left." She answered. We stayed quiet for a minute or so then I spoke up.

"Dana…You wanna…try it again? I mean, you're back at PCA, so…why can't we?" I got out, nervous as hell.

"Logan, you don't get it do you? Just because I'm back doesn't mean everything's going to go back like the way it was. I mean, what we had was amazing Logan. But you can't possibly think that it's going to happen again. We tried it once and you know what happened."

"Yeah Dana, I do. We stayed together for eight months before you had to leave for France. We broke up because we were obligated to. If you didn't leave, I bet we would still be together." I sharply replied. Shock in her eyes, and anger building up she came back at me harsh as ever…

"REALLY LOGAN?!!! IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU?!! WE'RE NOT KIDS ANYMORE REESE!! THIS IS WHAT'S REAL AND WHAT'S REAL IS WE TRIED SOMETHING…WE TRIED SOMETHING THAT ENDED UP CRUMBLING IN THE END!! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND LOGAN?!! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" She spat out.

I could still see the slight happiness in her eyes…

"UNDERSTAND WHAT CRUZ?!" I yelled back. She sat down and looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"C-Can't you understand…That I don't want to go through heartbreak like that again?" She got out. Her voice came out shaky and her tears started to fall.

Man, I hate it when she cries…

"Dana…I…It was tough…You have to understand that what happened is in the past. Your back, and we can start clean. Please Dana. You know what we had was…special." I said and watched as her tears kept falling, and as she took a deep breath.

"Logan…It's hard. I don't know if…" She trailed off, and tried to regain composure.

"If?" I questioned.

"If I…can trust you like I used to." She whispered and continued to quietly sob.

This got me mad…

"Well, you trusted me enough to sleep with me the day before you left! What changed Dana?! Because I wanna know! WHAT THE HELL CHANGED BETWEEN US?!" I blew up. I couldn't take it. The girl of my dreams was breaking my heart all over again…

And it hurt more than ever.

She stood up, and tried to meet my eyes. Even though she was only 5'3 and I was 6'1, she was as intimidating as ever…

And also as depressed…

"I don't know Logan. It feels…different. I just don't know if you're the same Logan Reese that I left here at PCA. I want to trust you Logan I really do but…I just…I don't know." She replied. I could feel the tears slipping down my own face, because this was so damn hard to…

Deal with.

"Dana…look at me. If anything, I'm MORE trustworthy than when you left me. Dana, do you want to know why we stayed together for as long as we did?" I finished and searched her eyes for an answer…

"Because we were in love Dana. You couldn't tell? How…How I'd light up every time you came around? Dana, we were in love. Why won't you give that another chance?" I said and took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid Logan. Afraid that it's not…there anymore. That the love is just…gone." She admitted and swallowed.

"Then let me show you why it's not gone." I huskily whispered in her ear. I leaned in, and gently placed my lips on hers. I immediately felt that spark, and I'm sure she did too, because when I pulled away, she was starting to kiss back.

"Did that convince you?" I softly said. I watched as she bit her bottom lip and looked up at me.

"Reese?" She said. I gave her an expectant look and watched as a smirk took up her beautiful features.

"We're back babe." She replied and smiled. I engulfed her in a hug and we just stood there for what seemed like…

Ever…

You don't even know how many times I dreamed of this moment…

**BETTER ENDING RIGHT?!!! OOO REVIEW! Haha**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar **


End file.
